halofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:-AR-
Welcome! Dear , On the behalf of the Halopedia community, I, RelentlessRecusant, cordially welcome you to Halopedia! If you need any help, whether it be regarding Wikia coding, article formatting, or ya just wanna chat, please feel free to contact me at my talk page! =D I hope to see you 'round more! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 19:14, 21 April 2007 (UTC) p.s. - How do you respond to this message? Just click this link and enter your comment. =D p.s.s. - Are you interested in Elites or the Covenant? Want to join the growing political party here at Halopedia? Consider joining the Covenant of Halopedia! If you want to join, just ask me by dropping me a message. =D Greetings For all those that post here, know that I am 117649 Annihilative Repentance; Monitor of Installation-07. The story of Installation-07 is a page on http://halofanon.wikia.com, and it is titled 'Legacy of the Forerunners'. If you wish to comment on it, you may post it on my Halofanon Talk Page or this one. Salutations, and may you survive the Flood. -117649AnnihilativeRepentance, Monitor of Installation-07 Peace. Contact me · · James-001 · · '' '' 22:28, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Re:lentless Relentless doesn't talk much anymore; I dunno what's happening with him, but he hasn't replied to many of my comments either. Maybe college's is just getting to him. Sorry to hear you're lonely; you can chat with me if you want. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 21:32, 27 April 2007 (UTC) -reply- Well Monitor-7, I ''did reply (just now). ;-) Yeah, my apology for my lack of replies to you and to just about all of Halopedia. I just had a nervewracking series of tests and competitions that ended up pretty nicely for me in the end, but it took me a lotta time 'n effort to prepare for them...but...well, now I'm here! Was' do ya need? ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 23:07, 27 April 2007 (UTC) heylo there! Dear Monitor of Installation 07, The Resident RP Man for Halo Fanon is w:c:halofanon:user:Rotaretilbo, one of our administrators. ;-) He could probably hook you up a bit better than I could...oh...and...even though it may be inactive for quite a while, feel free to jump-start it back up! ;-) Eventually, peeps will see your work, and join you! ;-) Later! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 11:02, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Need a Friend? Contact me! -- '''Blemo Talk '' '' Hey Here you can have my friend userbox if you want it. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 13:11, 13 May 2007 (UTC) You can add this to your userbox collection: 4 ever · · Chief frank 001 · · '' '' 17:17, 13 May 2007 (UTC) can you leave me your userbox.please 4 ever · · Chief frank 001 · · '' '' 19:55, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Hey Monitor! Hello, I am JohnSpartan117! Do you like Roleplaying? Do you like Halo? Then join the Halo Roleplaying at Installation 07, my website, and a proud affiliate of Halopedia. The link is I07.Notlong.Com I would normally, give you a direct link, but for some reason, the spam filter wont let me. Anyways, hope to see you there!--User:JohnSpartan117 18:46, 13 May 2007 (UTC) El Merienda termina Aqui! Well, sorry, but no. Like I said, Nothing from the Fanon site. Although, If you want, you can just write the prologue again and send it to me. Do not,however, make it the exact same thing. Extend it, cause honestly, that isn't exactly going to be a good length the way it currently is. So, make it longer if you wanna submit that. Also, if you wanna, you should just write one long story, that could b the one in question. Regardless (or, Relentless :D) do not send me a story from the fanon site, because It will be deleted. Good Luck, ProperRhombus [ ] 23:52, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Transmissions I'm not as familiar with your work as I ought, so I probably didn't recognize it. He said help a couple times, then repentance needed, and when I asked for him to elaborate, he linked me to you. I don't know the connection though. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:48, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Interview Id like to interview you with these questions (post em on my talk page) The Evil O'malley 06:02, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Why did you join halopedia?: What encourages you too make kicka** fanon?: What is your favorite movie this summer?: Do you like pie or cake?: What is your favorite thing to do on Halopedia?: What could we do to make halopedia better?: How would you rate this interview 1 outa 10?: Oh BTW User page fan fiction Hi , Unfortunately, some of the content on your user page has been identified as fan fiction, which is not permitted on Halopedia. If you are interested in writing fan fiction, please use the Halo Fanon Wiki. The content identified as fan fiction will now be removed. If you have any questions, or wish to discuss this matter further, please feel free to contact me. Regards, Manticore Talk | 14:52, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Hi I have made a better quality image for Acuman Science Labs, want it?--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 22:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC)